Merry Christmas PinkiePieLuvsNinjago! Here is your gift!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: A gift from me to Pinkie! I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote about one of your favorite characters!


**Merry Xmas Pinkie! I hope you enjoy this little gift I wrote for ya!**

* * *

Cole watched the kitchen door with anxiety, he gulped as he tried to slip towards the door slowly and silently. Garmadon's monistary was huge, and everyone was separated throughout the building. Cole knew for a fact that the kitchen was _deserted_, and that meant that there was nothing guarding his prize.

He knew that this was what he had trained for his whole entire life. He slowly approached the entrance to the kitchen as he saw his most favorite thing in the whole entire world!

Cole reached out for the glass case that protected it when.

"I'm telling you Misako, nobody is stealing your cake." Garmadon led her to the room where the cake sat there, completely untouched. There was nobody in sight.

Cole heavily breathed as Misako walked under the tall doorway that he was trying to keep himself from falling down from. "Hmm, I thought I heard someone messing around in here." Misako shrugged it off as she and her husband walked away.

Cole clung to the table's sides that he was hiding under, gulping down the lump in his throat. He let himself all to the floor before picking himself up. He looked around again only to hear more noises.

"What was that?" it was Misako again.

Cole looked around, she was close! Eventually, Cole jumped into the closest option, the air vent. Cole began to climb through the endless metal rectangular tunnel as he heard the echoed voices of the couple.

"I swore I heard something."

"Relax Misako, you are probably just hearing things." Garmadon reassured her before escorting her to the living room.

Cole sighed with relief as he continued through the vents, trying to find an escape. As he traveled he could hear others speaking.

"Kai! Have you seen Cole? I want to know if he is coming to the party later this evening." Jay asked as Kai shrugged.

"Sorry buddy, I haven't seen him ever since this afternoon." Kai replied as he stuck a bow on a gift,"I am sure he will make it to the Christmas party."

"Okay, I just heard that M-" Cole slowly crawled away, trying to find a less suspicious exit.

He crawled around a little bit more until he heard another familiar voice,"Please?"

Cole stopped to listen to the conversation,"Just... ask you mother." Garmadon told the other voice.

"But she told me to ask you!" Lloyd whined back at his father who rolled his eyes in return.

"No Lloyd."

"But I reeeaaalllyyyy want it!"

Cole chuckled at the conversation,"You hear something?' Garmadon asked as he listened to Cole's small laugh. Cole immediately shut his mouth as he nearly fell into another passageway. He looked down to see Nya talking to Zane.

"I'm just going to say it, I hate sausages."

Cole's now confused ears lstened as Zane opened up to Nya about his favorite and least favorite foods.

Cole was extremely confused, why was Zane talking to Nya about this? Mostly however, why was she listening?

"Mmhmm, that's nice Zane." Nya mumbled as Cole could hear her magazine page flip.

'I knew it...' Cole's thoughts trailed off as he continued to crawl through the vents.

Eventually he had been climbing around for about two hours when he heard the many voices together in the same room, the party was happening without him! Cole listened to the muffled voices as he leaned towards the drop that led to the opening.

"Where's Cole?" Misako asked, Cole sniffed the air. He smiled as the sweet aroma of the cake that she was holding. I was hoping that he would be here..." her voice became a bit more muffled and unintelligible as Cole leaned closer to the edge so he could hear her. "I guess we will have to start eating the cake without him, and to think it was his present too." Misako said _loudly_, to make sure that if the black ninja was anywhere nearby, then he would hear her.

He kept leaning closer and closer until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole fell through the vent and landed on the cake with a splat.

Cole looked down at the smushed remains of the cake as he gave off a shrug, he was so going to get into trouble for this.

"Cole! You murdered it!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry, I-"

"Cole, you had to kill the joke." Misako giggled as she began to walk into the kitchen. "That is a paper mache' cake with whipped cream inside, we were going to pretend to drop it when you came into the room."

Cole watched her with wide eyes as she disappeared around the corner, but her voice was still audible. "But this turnout was way better! We were not counting on you being in the vents!" Misako came back with a beautiful vanilla flavored cake, dressed in white icing designs and fancy looking mints along it.

Cole grinned happily at the candy canes that lined the cake,"Merry Christmas Cole!" they all shouted before breaking into the song, 'Hark the Harold Angel Sings' while decorating a very small excuse for a Christmas tree and making it beautiful!

**THE END!**

* * *

**What an original, totally imagined by me ending! (not really)**

**Sorry! I couldn't help myself! I just had to with the ending! I may or may not have been watching a Charlie Brown Christmas while writing this...**

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**Especially you Pinkie! Merry Christmas!**

**I am giving out gifts to a couple of authors because I had a few ideas for Christmas one-shots and decided that because they feature certain authors favorite characters, why not!?**

**Check out ****LadyMarissaGarmadon's 'gift as well! 'Trapped in an elevator'! Also remember to check out the latest chapter of 'High School Never Ends!'**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
